A long year
by walkingdisaster4698
Summary: ItaSakuSasu What happens when a smart talented young girl meets two gorgeous guys. not good at summaries at all. please read and review my first attempt at a fan fiction. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Please don't be too harsh!!

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction.

P.S constructive criticisms would be highly appreciated.

AU ItaSakuSasu rated M just in case

I changed Itachi's age in the story so that they could all be in high school

I do NOT own anything in the story

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Sakura entered Konoha high laughing with her friend, Hinata. Sakura was in 10th grade. She was 15 years old. She was a strong, confident young lady from a mid class family. The only reason she attended this high society private school was because of her grades. She was smart and if she wanted to stay at Konoha high, she couldn't let her grades drop, because her parents couldn't afford the cost of this school. So Sakura worked really hard; she paid attention in all her classes and she did all her homework.

Today was the first day of school. Sakura and Hinata went to the cafeteria and joined up with Ino and Tenten. Sakura glanced around and saw all the familiar faces. It wasn't difficult to tell who the freshmen's were. They were all huddled together in the center of the cafeteria looking out of place. Sakura wondered if she had looked as frightened as them on her first day.

-"What have you been up to all summer, Sakura?" asked Tenten.

- "Not much, I went to the beach with my family and hung around the house. That's pretty much it. What about you guys?"She replied.

-"Well," said Tenten, "Ino and I went to Europe we visited France, England, Italy and other places as well."

-"That must have been amazing", said Sakura.

-"Well it's not that big of a deal I have already been there like 50 times", answered Tenten, a bored expression on her face. Then, all of a sudden, she perked up. "Have you heard the news?"

The others shook their heads. Tenten continued.

-"I overheard my mother talking on the phone with her friend and apparently two boys just got transferred from the highest ranking private school in our country. One is going to be a sophomore like us and the other is a senior."

-"Do you think they will be hot? I hope so; it's not fair that you get to be the only one with a boyfriend." Ino said while starring at Tenten. Tenten blushed.

-"Sure I've got Neji, but I think our little shy friend here is going to catch one this year. I hear Naruto dumped his girlfriend last week. I'm sure if you gave him the chance he'd surely take you out."

Now it was Hinata's turn to blush. Tenten continued.

-" and what about you Sakura interested in anyone?"

Sakura shook her head.

-"I don't really have time for a boyfriend; between school work, Sports, music, art and the other activities. I think I'll pass again this year."

Her friends looked crestfallen.

-"Don't worry guys, if I find someone you'll be the first to know."

That really cheered them up. The bell rang, Sakura said goodbye to her friends and went to her locker. She quickly grabbed her stuff and headed up the stairs towards her English class. She sat at a desk. The bell rang announcing the start of first period. There was a knock on the door. The teacher opened it and a handsome boy entered the room and gave a piece of paper to the teacher. The teacher said.

-"Take a seat in front of the young lady with pink hair."

He looked up at her and their eyes met._ This is going to be a hard year to concentrate, _she thought to herself as the hot male sat in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura sighed as the final bell rang. It had been a long tiresome first day. All she wanted right now was to take the bus home and hide in her room. The boy who had sat in front of her at first period was named Sasuke Uchiha; he was one of the new kids who had been transferred. As the day went on Sakura had realized that he was in every single one of her classes. Luckily for her he wasn't even sitting close to her in the other classes. She got up and left the classroom. Almost at her locker she realized that she had forgotten her ipod. Not wanting to be late she hurriedly went and got it.

She didn't have much time left, she took her bag and started running down the hall. _Just another turn..._ She found herself lying on the floor her books scattered everywhere. She slowly opened her eyes, a tall, attractive man was hovering over her a curious look on his face. He offered her his hand.She ignored his hand and got up on her own. She heard a loud roar and looked outside the big swinging door in front of her. The last bus was leaving the driveway._ Great, just great! _She thought to herself,_ now I have to walk home. What a perfect day this turned out to be._

-"Are you alright?" The man asked.

She swiftly turned her back to the door.

-"I'm fine, she raged, you know you just made me miss my bus. Now I'll have to walk home

-Well, if you're too lazy to walk, I could give you a drive to apologize for making you miss your bus.

-I would...Did you just call me lazy? She asked incredulous. She was fuming.

-Yes, but I'd love to take you for a ride, he replied amused.

-You are so obnoxious and I'm not going in your car.

-No, I'm not. You just don't know me yet.

-And I am not planning to get to know you.

-You could start by giving me your name.

-Have I been talking to myself all this time? I do not want to get to know an arrogant guy like you.

-Well I would love to get to know you.

-Well you won't get my name until you tell me yours", she said confidently.

A smile appeared on the man's face. Sakura's stomach dropped,_ damn it I am so stupid._

-"My name is Itachi. Now, tell me yours.

-Humph, fine. My name is Sakura.

-Well, that is a good start. Why don't we finish up this conversation in the car? My brother's probably waiting already and he gets bored so easily.

-I told you already I'm not going in your car. I am walking home.

-You might want to rethink that", Itachi said.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her around. Sakura looked through the door in horror.

_Just my luck, of course it had to be raining!_

- "Come now, I'll lead you to my car", he said taking her hand.

They walked up to the Mazda RX-8. Sakura gazed at it in amazement. Then she saw a boy hanging around the car. He turned around. He starred at Itachi with a look of hatred.

-"Damn it Itachi. I've been waiting here for like fifteen minutes.

-You could have waited inside the school. You know, it wouldn't be a bad thing for you to spend more time here.

-Sure, I could have waited inside, but then if you'd have gotten to the car before me, you would have left me here. Just like last time."

The corner of Itachi's mouth curled upwards and he added.

-"Did I really do that? I don't remember."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. It was as if he had just realized she was there.

-"Sakura, this is my annoying younger brother Sasuke."

Itachi glanced side ways to look at Sakura and then back at Sasuke.

-"Do you know each other?"

Sakura looked at Itachi and said.

-"I don't know if you've noticed but it is raining like hell. Can't you just unlock the damn car?"

Itachi did as he was told. Sasuke went to open the passenger door but Itachi pushed him aside and opened it. He gestured to Sakura to take the seat. She took it without even acknowledging Itachi. Itachi made his way to the driver's seat and Sasuke grudgingly sat in the backseat. Itachi started the car and looked at Sakura.

-"Shall we be on our way then?" He asked with a smile as the engine revved loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The drive to Sakura's house had been silent. They'd dropped her at her front door. Now Itachi and Sasuke were on their way to their house.

"So Sasuke had you met Sakura yet?" Itachi asked glancing at his younger brother, now sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah she's in my classes..." Sasuke mumbled in reply, "I don't understand how you met her though"

"We ran into each other in the hall"

"You ran into each other so you decided to give her a ride to her house?"

"Well she missed her bus because of me, so I offered her a drive."

"Yeah right, you must want something from her you never do anything nice for anyone."

"Maybe..."

_I know what you want and I won't let you have it, Sasuke thought as a smirk formed itself on his face._

* * *

"I'm home"

Sakura took off her shoes at the front door. She walked towards the kitchen and saw her mother.

"Hello dear, I made some chocolate chip cookies if you want some they're in the refrigerator."

"Thanks, mom."

Sakura grabbed a couple of cookies and poured herself a glass of milk she climbed the stairs to her room.

Half an hour later, someone came knocking on her door. It was her father.

"Hey honey, did you have a good day at school?"

_Well yeah! I have boy crazy friends, there's a super hot guy in every single one of my classes, I missed my bus, thanks to this obnoxiously arrogant guy, and not to mention, he and his kind of hot brother drove me home. _

"Yeah, it was ok."

"That's good, Supper's almost ready"

"I'll be down in a minute"

* * *

The next day Sakura arrived just before the bell and rushed to class to avoid being seen by Itachi. She sat down at her desk with a sigh and laid down her head. She heard someone clear their throat, she looked up, it was Sasuke, and he seemed uncomfortable and couldn't look at her.

"Sakura, I just wanted to...umm... ask you if... you wanted to go on a date with me Friday night"

_Wow, that was not sudden. It's like our first conversation, what makes him so sure I'd want to, but then again he is hot and he's sweeter than his brother._

"Sakura?..."

_Damn it now I'm just staring at him say something you stupid..._

"Umm...I...like... mean...No...Yes...Sure?"

_Smooth, real smooth, Sakura._

"Sorry I didn't quite understand?"

"Sure, I'd love to"

"Great I'll pick you up at 7 then; well actually, Itachi will be driving."

_Great... Why the hell did I just agree to go out with a guy that I've almost never spoken to, wait I know Why he is hot..._

English Class went by terribly fast, but professor Kakashi gave us all oral presentations to do on our favourite book with a 10 page essay to go with for next week, and as soon as I got out I heard someone yell my name.

_Oh No..._

Ino, Tenten and Hinata were running towards her.

_I had forgotten about them, shit...Ino's going to kill me... Wait that might not be so bad... No homework to do for Kakashi...No date Friday with Sasuke... no more hiding from Itachi...Yup right now it has a lovely ring to it._

* * *

I know I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter but honestly do I need to write it every time, obviously if I would own Naruto I would not waste my time on fanfiction sites, and I would also have better ideas than this story. I actually don't mind it but it's not terribly original.

Anywho, Thank you, to everyone who reviewed, and who added the story to their story alerts, and favourites. I know it took me a long time to update and it isn't very long but I can't seem to find time between soccer, work and other things. Aside from that, when I'm at home I don't seem to have any ideas about what to write but it's all coming tome so I'll try to write more next time, and sooner.

Again I love the reviews as I said it's my first fanfic, and I do appreciate criticisms, just don't be too harsh, and if my spelling sucks please tell me and correct me. That's all for now hopefully I'll update before next week but I have a soccer tournament and work so we'll see. Take care ppl.


End file.
